Puedes contar conmigo
by Wen-chan
Summary: un fic algo peculiar de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, y no digo más... simplemente leed Espero que os guste


Antes de nada recordar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Espero que os guste... es un fic algo peculiar de Hitsugayay Matsumoto, y no digo más... simplemente leed

**

* * *

**

**Puedes contar conmigo**

**Capítulo 1: El pensamiento de Hitsugaya**

Estoy preocupado… desde que Aizen se marchó… Matsumoto ha estado un poco distante, hace su trabajo, pero no hace las bromas de costumbre y cuando se duerme en el sofá de nuestra división se agita en sueños y a veces pronuncia un nombre "Gin". Se acerca su cumpleaños y él no está… No entiendo como ella le tiene ese aprecio, si apenas se puede entrever lo que está pensando, eso en las pocas ocasiones en las que se puede entrever en lo que está pensando, eso en las pocas ocasiones en las que se puede entrever, que son muy pocas y que sólo ella puede ver, será porque lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo…

Acaba de despertarse, viene a mi lado y observa los informes con cara cansada y triste.

- Matsumoto ¿te vas a pasar todo el día vagueando y te vas a escaquear de terminar el papeleo? –amontono otro informe terminado -.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero antes voy a tomarme un té, voy a por otro para ti.

Se marcha pero enseguida vuelve con una bandeja y dos tazas de humeante té. Nos lo bebemos en silencio y me marcho… lo único que no me gusta mucho es perderme la cara de mi teniente cuando descubra que el último informe que he amontonado sobre la pila era el último que había que hacer hasta dentro de cuatro días. Quiero que descanse, que se anime, por eso voy a hablar con el resto de capitanes y tenientes para ver si ayudarán a prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Rangiku.

Me acerco a la oficina de la 8º división, el especialista en bebida y fiestas es el capitán Sunshui, eso se sabe en toda la Sociedad de Almas, y más de una vez mi teniente ha ido para beber con él cuando ha estado deprimida, así que, se que puedo contar con él.

Abro la puerta y veo a Nanao escribiendo con el ceño fruncido, la saludo y le pregunto por su capitán.

- Espere un momento capitán Hitsugaya.

Se levanta, se arrodilla frente la puerta y la abre, entra, vuelve a arrodillarse y la cierra, por lo que oigo está despertando a Sunshui que como de costumbre ha bebido demasiado sake y se ha dormido. Al ratito abre la puerta de la misma forma que antes y me hace entrar... Me encuentro con el capitán Sunshui despierto, sentado en la mesa, con su típico vasito con sake…

- ¿Qué quiere capitán Hitsugaya?

Le explico la situación en la que se encuentra Matsumoto y en un momento acepta preparar la fiesta sorpresa y avisar a las demás divisiones para que Rangiku no sospeche de nada, como Sunshui tiene el carácter que tiene no le extrañará a nadie que se ponga a hablar con cualquiera, lo raro es que lo hiciera yo…

Dentro de un par de días la celebraremos, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, el día que lo conoció…

**Capítulo 2: El cumpleaños de Matsumoto**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi teniente, ha llegado pronto a la oficina… algo muy extraño en ella… esta sentada en el sofá con una taza de té y se lo toma mientras mira al vacío, ausente. Estoy sentado en mi silla, no tenemos nada que hacer, mmmm… Tengo hambre… Me levanto y voy a la cocina… no me gusta dejarla así, así que prepararé algo para comer y volveré a la oficina. Un poco de arroz y un filete con setas servirá … lo preparo rápidamente… Ella está en la misma posición que antes…

- Matsumoto, a comer.

Como si tal cosa se sienta a la mesa y empieza a comer

- Espabila llevas todo el día en Babia ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le digo tras un rato de verla así -.

- Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída-

- Pues concéntrate, hoy no es día para perder el tiempo.

- No… hoy no es día para perder el tiempo… - contesta de nuevo en voz baja antes de apurar su vaso de sake -.

Cuando acabamos de comer se levanta, recoge los platos y me deja a mi sentado con un vaso de te… cuando vuelve…

- Toma, acompáñame… hay asuntos urgentes que atender.

Esta tan ausente que ni siquiera se acuerda de nuestras espadas, que descansan apoyadas en la pared que hay detrás de mi sillón.

Camino delante por las oficinas de la sociedad de Almas… llegamos a la casa de Shunsui, que era donde decidimos que sería la fiesta de cumpleaños… espero que le guste la sorpresa...

- Entra y pregúntale a Nanao por los papeles que le pedí ayer… me hacen falta para un informe.

Ella asiente y yo solo dibujo una sonrisa que no dejo que ella vea… no espera en absoluto lo que hay dentro…

Dentro de la casa, tan sólo hay oscuridad, no se ve nada, aun así ella entra y a tientas busca la luz… cuando de repente Shunsui enciende la luz sonriente mientras todos los oficiales de la Sociedad de Almas gritan un escandaloso "Felicidades", él toma la mano de mi teniente y se la besa para después decir:

- Felicidades princesa

Matsumoto se gira y me mira sonriente… no se esperaba esto, le devuelvo la sonrisa y hago un gesto muy poco característico en mí… le hago una reverencia a mi teniente y sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios la felicito mientras le doy mi regalo, un ramo de flores que había ido a recoger antes de que ella me mirara…

- Gracias Capitán – por fin puedo ver su sonrisa -.

Después de esto veo como la envuelven de regalos y la veo sonreir más que en toda la semana junta.

Ya ha empezado a beber… Shunsui le ha acercado una botellita de su mejor sake y mi teniente ya está gastando las bromas de costumbre, baila con el capitán de la 8 bajo la mirada seria y responsable de Nanao, y la mía, por supuesto, que estoy apoyado contra la pared mientras la observo sonriente.

Hinamori todavía sigue en el hospital, así que nadie me puede obligar a hacer algo que yo no quiera… como bailar…

- Capitán ¿baila conmigo?

Maldición… ya sabía yo que Matsumoto me haría bailar… empieza a sonar una balada, es "complicado" bailar esto con ella… pero Rangiku insiste… que remedio, tendré que hacer lo que se pueda…

La vuelvo a observar melancólicamente por un momento, se que ella preferiría bailar con Gin… pero él la ha dejado sola…

Ha acabado la canción y Shunsui la reclama, dice que el sake está mejor si se bebe con mujeres hermosas… siempre ha tenido esa mano derecha que le ha hecho ganarse el cariño de todos… y mi teniente le tiene un especial aprecio… hice una buena elección al pedirle ayuda a él…

Cuando ya están ellos dos lo suficientemente borrachos, solo quedamos Nanao y yo… la música sigue sonando pero ninguno la oímos… Nanao se acerca a mí…

- Capitán Hitsugaya, mi capitán ha intentado que la teniente Rangiku no piense en el excapitán Gin, ahora ella necesita que usted la consuele.

- Eso haré – y dirigiéndome a mi compañera – Matsumoto, ya esta bien, nos vamos, deja los regalos, mañana mandaré a algún shinigami de nuestra división a por ellos.

- ¿tan pronto? – llevamos ya cinco horas… y esta borracha… apenas sabe lo que dice… -.

- Si, tienes que dormir y que se te pase el efecto del alcohol.

Nos despedimos y salimos, andamos lentamente, y sin que ella se de cuenta la llevo a un montículo en el que arriba ahí un banco, hay luna llena, y se ve perfectamente, le indico que se siente… Y yo me quedo de pie, junto a ella…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la semana aislada… en la luna… puedes contármelo, lo sabes

- Capitán…

- Es por Gin ¿verdad?

Mi teniente derrama una lágrima, no hace falta que asienta ni que diga nada, sé que es por él…

- Desde que él se despidió de mi con ese "lo siento" que apenas puedo dormir, ese momento me persigue al igual que lo hace el del dia en que nos conocimos… Capitán ¿por qué?

Se que esto no es propio de mí, pero es que mi teniente esta llorando más y más fuerte tapándose la cara con las manos, así que hago que recueste su cabeza en mi pecho, la abrazo y la dejo llorar, es la primera vez que hago esto… ni siquiera con Hinamori, pero algo me dice que mi teniente me necesita…

- Matsumoto... olvídale… nos traicionó… no merece que llores por él… si me encontrara con él ahora… - dejo ver el enfado y la rabia que siento hacia Ichimaru por habernos traicionado y por haber hecho que Rangiku llorara -.

- Por favor Capitán Hitsugaya… esto es cosa mía… él fue mi mejor amigo y se que lo traeré de vuelta… vivo o muerto pero juro que lo traeré – en los ojos de mi teniente había un deje de decisión que muy pocas veces me ha dejado ver -.

Cuando se recupera y deja de llorar…

- Volvamos a casa.

Una vez en casa, se va a su habitación y se acuesta en el futón… yo le llevo un vaso de te para que pueda descansar tranquila y sin que ella se de cuenta, junto a su almohada dejo un flor y una nota que pone "Siempre puedes contar conmigo"


End file.
